Boards and similar devices for gliding on surfaces are well known. Snowboards, skis, snowblades, breakboards, wakeboards, surfboards and the like are examples of gliding boards. For purposes of this disclosure, “gliding board” or “gliding boards” refers generally to any of the foregoing boards as well as to other devices which allow a rider to traverse a surface. For ease of understanding, however, and without limiting the scope of the invention, aspects of the invention are discussed below particularly in connection with a snow gliding technology where the gliding device is connected to the rider at the rider's feet.
Skis generally attach to the rider's feet via rigid boots and a releasable binding. The gliding surface is generally long and narrow and the rider glides on the skis in a forward facing manner—with toes pointing in the direction of travel.
Snowblades or skiboards are similar to skis, only they are generally shorter and wider. Like skis, snowblades are used by the rider in a forward facing manner.
Snowboards provide a single gliding surface and generally attach to the rider's feet via a softer boot. As opposed to the rider orientation when wearing skis, the rider of a snowboard will glide on a snowboard in a sideways facing manner—with toes pointing at a substantial angle to the direction of travel (generally around 90 degrees).
Breakboards or breakboard snowboards are similar to snowboards in that the rider will generally glide in a sideways facing manner. Breakboards allow the rider additional freedom and flexibility over a snowboard because they provide separate gliding boards for each foot. Known breakboards have limitations in their shape, composition and symmetry, however.